Late Dates
by squishthesquash511
Summary: Marinette is late to her date with Luka. Again. Luka understands saving Paris is important but their dinner is getting cold. Trigger warning: Major character death and blood
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze flows through the Paris night as Luka stares at an empty chair. The person supposed to be the chair was currently busy saving Paris from yet another akuma. Marinette, Paris' savoir, was often missing from their dates due to Hawkmoth being overactive these past few weeks.

Luka sighs as he looks at the dinner he spent hours on making perfect. The candles almost completely burnt out, and his flowers going unattended to on the floor beside him. His thoughts begin to wander to his night that he had planned out. A candlelit dinner with a flower surprise. A sudden tapping at the window brought him out of his thoughts.

A pigtailed bluenette in a skin tight ladybug suit gazed back as Luka jumped back slightly. He gets up to open the window, letting the super hero into the room. Ladybug disappears in a blinding red light as Marinette appears in her place. "I'm so sorry for being late Luka. Hawkmoth has been pretty active recently," Marinette frowns and looks at the ground. Luka could never blame her for saving Paris and missing their date. Grabbing her chin, Luka tilts her head up for a kiss. "It's no problem ma-ma-Marinette," Luka giggles slightly as Marinette's face gets red. They enjoy their remaining evening eating and talking about their plans for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Month Later_

"Marinette! _Oh my God, _please open your eyes."

Luka lay on the cold concrete ground, holding an even colder and unmoving Marinette. Blood lay splattered across the sidewalk in all directions and rain began to fall heavily. The screams of grief, confusion, and anger from Chat Noir went unnoticed by Luka as he stared numbly at the lifeless body in his hands. Hugging Marinette's body closer, Luka began to weep bitterly into her chest. He began to think back to how this whole mess started.

_2 Hours Ago_

Luka looked at his watch with dismay. Marinette was three hours late for their date, a new record. Yet again, another date has been postponed due to Hawkmoth being active. This routine of seeing Marinette maybe once a week was getting tiring. Sure, saving the lives of millions was very important but Luka couldn't help but feel selfish and want his girlfriend all for himself for once. A sharp knocking at the window brings him out of his thoughts and he opens the window to see Ladybug. Letting her in, Luka slightly covers his eyes as a red light fills the room and Marinette takes the place of Ladybug. Luka shoots his girlfriend a fake smile when she turns around. Marinette doesn't notice the fakeness of the smile, but Tikki does. It weighs on Tikki's mind as Luka and Marinette have dinner.

"I'll be right back, Ma-ma-mari," Luka says with a wink. Marinette giggles and waves as Tikki flies in front of her.

"Doesn't Luka seem to be acting sort of strange?" Tikki asks Marinette.

"What? He is?"

"His smile earlier was completely forced and he doesn't seem to be enjoying the evening very much. Why don't you ask him about it?"

"Well, I guess so. Ok Tikki, I will."

Luka returns to the room to find Marinette frowning. Luka never liked Marinette to frown.

"Marinette what's up?"

Luka was met with silence as Marinette's frown deepened. Marinette gazed up at Luka with big eyes.

"Luka what are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette pulls her hair back and looks at the ground.

"Are you forcing yourself to date me? You always seem so frustrated and sad when we go on dates. I know I'm always late, I'm sorry." Marinette looks back up at Luka to see his reaction. His brows have furrowed and he began to breathe slightly heavier. '_How could Marinette not realise I love her?'_

"Marinette, you can't possibly think that! No matter what, I always wait for you. Stop selfishly deciding my feelings on your own!"

Marinette bowed her head in shame. He was right. She really is selfish. Always taking his time and never giving back the love he deserves.

"Marinette. Please, can I get some time to myself? I need to think some stuff over."

Marinette quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, leaving a guilty and angry Luka. On one hand, he was mad because Marinette couldn't see that he truly did love her. On the other hand, he was guilty because he made her feel that way. He shouldn't have kicked her out, it wasn't fair. Taking 10 minutes to calm down and grabbing his coat, Luka heads to the door but is stopped when he heard banging on the door. Hopeful of Marinette being the one on the other side, Luka opens the door to find a very angry Alya.

"What did you do, you bastard?"

"What?"

"Marinette just ran out into the street crying! When I asked her what was wrong, she said you hated her. You ungrateful son of a bitch. Do you know how long every night Marinette talks about you? How much she loves you? You make me sick and-" Before Alya could get another word put, Luka had already run out the door. Yelling Marinette's name through the streets of London, Luka suddenly heard explosions. Following the sound, Luka arrives at the foot of the Eiffel Tower to see Ladybug falling to the earth.

_Resume to Present Time_

Chat Noir lays down blow after blow upon the akumatized citizen but is unable to give the finishing blow. As Chat Noir distracts the akuma, Luka caresses Marinette's face. Letting out a breath and tears streaming down his face, Luka grabs MArinette's earrings and puts them on.

"Tikki! SPOTS ON!"

Luka holds Marinette to his chest and carries her away. Getting a far enough distance, he lays her body down and gently whispers, "_Goodbye, Mari."_

"Time to finish this. _Once and for all!_"

* * *

Author Notes:

Sorry for sudden angst, decided on it last minute


End file.
